


A new car

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Dinner, Food, Iraq, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Prius, Spring, Waiting for summer, Weight Gain, cas bought a new car ay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I weigh 200 more pounds by the time you return, know that it was your mother’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new car

I told your mother one thousand times that I am perfectly capable of making my own dinner. She still doesn’t believe me. I think turkey club sandwiches are a fine dinner. But Mary insist that they aren’t. I think she just misses you so she keeps trying to fill the void by feeding me. But I don’t eat as much as you.

If I weigh 200 more pounds by the time you return, know that it was your mother’s fault.

Spring is finally approaching. I am ready to get rid of all my winter coats.

Maybe I should just go live with you in Iraq so I can enjoy the heat. I just want Summer to arrive. I’m heading to California for a month during Summer. Michael isn’t visiting his beach house, so I’m going to take advantage of it. I think I could use a tan.

I bought a new car. I was tired of driving that black Prius around. I know you wanted us to have matching cars and all. But I’m just so tired of this car. It’s so boring. I needed something new and exciting. So I bought a red Prius.

Don’t make that face. I may not be there with you, but I know you’re making a face because I bought another prius. But this one is red!

499 days. A little over a year! We should plan out what you want to do. Let’s go bowling. Or mini golfing. That would be fun.

Talk to you soon.

 

-Cas


End file.
